Through Surrender and Sacrifice
by confuzed1978
Summary: Somehow Sarah found her way back to the Labyrinth, regardless of Jareth's magic to keep her away from harm and him. His sacrifice keeps her safe and planted in the earthly realm. He loves her still. He will reconcile with the reality of life without Sarah. Tainted memories, Sarah can not forget her tormentor, Jareth. If she is not careful, she may find herself victim to surrender.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Labyrinth. Imagine that the audience was not privy to the whole story surrounding the movie. Perhaps there is more to the relationship between Jareth and Sarah...perhaps they met before. Please read and review. I remain as always confuzed1978.**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

With a flash of snow tipped feather, the owl flies high and away from the human girl below. The eyes of the owl, one brown and one blue, are both wise and filled with unspent melancholy. Fast with wings spread, he arrives at the goblin palace plunging upward in the dark sky at the center of the labyrinth.

Talons stretch into toes and quills fade away, Jareth, the Goblin King, strides in his sinew beauty to his chambers. He passes many of his goblin subjects on the way to his room, ignoring all. The door is heavy, but in his torrid and tortured anger, he slams the door with force. He throws himself nude onto his bed.

He falls into a fitful slumber as he dreams of his dark haired love. Sarah…she is lost to him. In dreams, he sees the creaminess of her shoulders and swell of her soft breasts. In dreams, he is permitted to…

To wake so cruelly by the sound of footsteps entering his room, his eyes flash open and close as he recognizes the soft and familiar malevolency of the tiny feet dashing against the stone of his floor.

"Jareth, my lover," she croons, "You hath done as I bid."

Her sweet voice and face belie the twisted and evil mind beneath her rosy skin and blonde curls. Her lilac eyes gaze upon his well-made form and her insides tighten at the thought of having him inside of her.

She climbs upon the bed and strokes his strong back with her delicate hand. He rolls onto his back quickly and pushes her off of his bed with his body.

"Not tonight, Mavaldriel, your touch makes my skin crawl. Let one of the subjects fulfill your tainted desires tonight. Give me this night in peace. Tomorrow, I will start my imprisonment."

"Such a fool. Anyone in this kingdom and beyond would love to bed me. You are the tainted one, bewitched by that human girl. Be wary of how you treat me, Goblin King. I am the Queen of the realm far and wide. You shall bow to me or your whore shall pay for your sins. You may have some magic, but I am all powerful."

She hastily stands with her lilac eyes flashing as she straightens her gown. She pushes her curls behind her pointed ears.

"Sulk tonight, my King, tomorrow the contract is to be fulfilled."

She stalks out the room and leaves Jareth as his thoughts turn to Sarah.

_You have no power over me._ Sarah declared this mantra only hours before. If only she knew the power she held over him. Sighing in happiness, he bewitches his mind to fall back into time to the day he first felt her presence, a time two years hence.

His magic returned his love and Toby to the earthly realm where this time Sarah would only remember the evil of him. Hopefully it will be enough to keep her from ever wanting to return. _This time…can I live without her?_

Live he must for his death or failure to obey the constraints of Mavaldriel's price will result in a wretched curse upon Toby and Sarah. Safe with false memories above in the place where humans roam, she lives without him once again. Jareth turns his body and reaches into the chest next to his bed.

Withdrawing the long hollowed pipe made of beresh wood, his fingers find the small sack filled with jalandra root. His body may be forced to be bound to the evil pixie, but the root would ease his mind and allow him to float, his heart full of the spirit of his love. In his mind, he and Sarah intertwine delightfully, their love free and strong. He snaps his fingers and a spark lights the root he has already packed into the pipe.

Drawing on the pipe with his sensual lips, his eyes look past the confines of his room. A shiver starts at his center and runs its course throughout his body, just as the first day he noticed her. Smoke rises in tendrils as the herb begins to take effect.

Always, humans had held a fascination for Jareth. He often donned his feathered form and observed these beings from a distance. Beautiful, kind, cruel, mean, these beings were full of life. So different from the inhabitants of the Underground.

_One evening before sunset, he overheard the sound of his future, a reckoning of change. Something, the deafening sound of silent tears perhaps, drew him to her. She was dressed in peasant garb much like the humans had dressed centuries before and much like the beings of his birthplace. Her dress draped across her form as she reclined against the elm tree. The green of the dress was becoming against her clear skin and dark hair. A dog lie at her side as she absently pats his head._

_Flowers in autumn hue circle her head. Her dark glossy hair catches the sunlight of the harvest season. Tears fall in rivulets._

_Jareth perches on a branch of pine and wonders what could cause such beauty to be so alone in her sadness with only a dog to keep her company._

_Living in the Underworld for more than one hundred years, Jareth has known loneliness. Dalliances with fair ladies of fae kept his body busy, but his heart remained untangled._

_Eventually he must choose a mate to procreate and be his queen when his father's health begins to fail, but the fae live long and his father, King Elrion, had at least a few hundred years left before Jareth need worry._

_Tears flowed with abandon for much time until finally her breath returned to normal. She finally regains composure._

_"Come, sweet Merlin, it is time we return."_

_She removes her peasant dress in the seclusion of the wooded area. Jareth does not turn his head as she pulls the cloth over her head. Her beasts are full and she wears nothing over them. They bounce as she folds the dress and pulls a sweatshirt from her knapsack._

_He has one more glimpse as she pulls the covering over her globes. Her jeans are worn and hug her bottom. She places her costume into her knapsack and throws it over her shoulders._

_The last of the day's sun is fading as the girl and the dog leave the wooded area._

_Remaining in owl form, he follows in silent flight. She walks through the wood to a large run down house where the sign reads Collingsworth House, established 1942._

_An old oak tree grows next to the grey house where the girl entered. Jareth feels the bark beneath his talons as he lands. He metamorphosed into his fae form and snaps his slender fingers. Clothing immediately provides cover materializing by his magical command._

_A swift wind circles him as he drops to the ground. He chooses to keep his fae form invisible to human eye. He hears commotion from within the house. He sends a swift wind to push the front door open. He steps in quickly and catches the sweet smell of the sable haired girl._

"_Sarah! Shut the door quick, you stupid little slut. The state doesn't pay me enough to heat this old house and feed you too," a woman calls roughly._

"_Yes, Anna. I'm sorry."_

_Sarah…he mouths._

_He closes his eyes and enters the mind of this girl._

_When can I leave here? Why did they have to die? How much more can I take?_

_Jareth is able to surmise from her thoughts that her parents had died in a car crash. With no family to take her, she was placed into the care of the state. Anna apparently ran Collingsworth House and only cared for the money made by "caring" for the inhabitants._

"_Anna? Are you staying the night with us?" Sarah began._

_Jareth could feel the anxiety and fear in her voice. Reaching deeper into her mind, he finds the source. Sam._

_He has never felt the urge to protect one of these humans no matter how interesting they seem, but somehow he feels an adaptation brewing in his stoic nature. Experiencing an overwhelming and new pull toward Sarah, his heart's tattoo calls her name._

Two years have passed since she entered his life. She would hate him from now to always, but she had loved him once even if she could not remember, and he loved her still. He would do everything in his power to protect her, even if it meant keeping her far and away from him. She would remain blissfully unaware of the love once shared.

Billowing and all powerful, the vapor trail of the jalandra leads him back to his memories. He would have only memories as refuge for the rest of his days.


	2. Love's Onslaught

**Love's Onslaught **

_As the jalandra root produces idyllic memory, Jareth's mind reflects on the horrors of his Sarah's situation at Collingsworth House. _

_**Flashback**_

Remaining invisible to everyone provides Jareth opportunity to study Sarah. Nothing untoward happened that first night, but Sarah had a restless slumber.

"No...No...Sam," in one breath a mumble and louder with the next.

_Who is this Sam?_

As she slept, he continued to watch. Soon she fell into a more restful sleep. She rolled to the opposite side of her bed and the sheets shifted to reveal a nasty bruise on her back.

Did she fall? Did someone harm her? Jareth realized he would not leave until she was safe.

As he replaced her bed clothes, the dog rises his head as if he senses a presence in the room, but he soon returns his head to her side.

Morning peeks through the dankness of the old house. Sarah's eyes of green slowly open to catch the day's first light.

Jareth's mismatched eyes rejoice in her soft morning loveliness.

"Merlin, what shall we do today?"

The shaggy dog begins wagging his tail at the sound of his mistress' voice. He moves to her side and excitedly laps his pink tongue against her pretty cheek.

Jareth feels his cheeks rise in a long lost smile. Enchanted and bewitched, Jareth feels he could spend each and every moment happy, if he is just in her presence.

Sarah begins to change her clothes and Jareth turns his back feeling guilty for wanting to catch a glimpse of her bare skin.

She moves quickly out the room and down the spiral staircase to the kitchen.

"The kids will be home today, Merlin."

She begins preparing scrambled eggs and piles of toast. A short time later, a large van arrives outside the home and a number of children ranging in ages spill out of the van.

"Sarah!"

They call her name while entering the kitchen.

"We sure missed you guys. Didn't we, Merlin? "

The kid's social worker, Ms. White, pokes her head in the door.

"Oh, hi Sarah. Is Anna here?"

"Yes, ma'am. Should I get her? "

"No, just making sure that I wasn't leaving the kids without adult supervision. Just tell her that I'll check in with her tomorrow. Thanks," Ms. White quickly says as she starts moving toward the van.

Each child moves to hug her and he is jealous of them for being able to touch her.

"Sue found parents," a blonde boy of about 12 sadly informs Sarah.

"Well, what wonderful news! A celebration! Thankfully, I didn't make my famous eggs for nothing. We are all happy for Sue. Right, Tommy?"

A little blonde haired girl with big button blue eyes and blonde pigtails flashes a grin at Sarah.

"They said they will take me home. Tomorrow, I think, "she says with a lisp.

"Wash up everyone so we can eat," she instructs the kids.

All seven children return and begin telling Sarah about the Adoption weekend.

Tommy sits quietly.

"How was your weekend, Tommy?"

"Sucked like always."

"Tommy!"

"I'm not cute like Sue. I'll be stuck here with you. No one wants to adopt me. I'M TOO OLD."

Tommy pushes away from the table and stomps up the stairs and slams the bedroom door.

Sarah immediately starts asking the others kids about their weekends. The children leave the kitchen for their rooms. The meal is finished and as Sarah washes the dishes, Jareth notices her neck and back tighten.

"Hello, beautiful," a large man says as he enters the room.

"Hello," she says as she turns off the faucet and places herself on the opposite side of the table.

"Uppity little girl. I wouldn't hurt you if you would just. .."

He is interrupted by Anna's entrance.

"Sam! I'm so glad you're back. It's lonely here without you."

Anna is 45, divorced, childless except for the children that the state pays her to "mother." Sam is 25, good looking, and mean when he doesn't get his way.

Sarah has tried to tell Anna about her boyfriend, but Anna only cares about the truck driver's handsome face and sexual ability.

As soon as Sarah first saw Sam the morning after Anna brought him home from a drunken night at the local pub, she knew he would bring more trouble into her unstable environment. He leered at her with bleary eyes that morning standing in his underwear. Her first instincts about him were correct.

A week ago, he had caught her unaware in the basement while she was doing laundry. No one was home and she was listening to music with her headphones s as she completed her chores.

_She did not hear him as he snaked his arms around her. She tried to pull away, but he turned her to face him, peppering her face and neck with drunken kisses._

_"No! Let me go..."_

_"I like this kind of game, beautiful. Makes it hotter. You know you want me, little girl."_

_His hands grab her blouse and rip it open to reveal her pert breasts uncovered without a bra. Panic creeps into Sarah's soul. She fights him as he throws her atop the washer bouncing as the rinse cycle begins. _

_His strong thighs separate her denim clad legs as he pushes her cruelly against the washing machine. He holds her wrists above her head in one hand as his other hand gathers and fondles her ample breasts. He lowers his head to her breasts and pulls s dusky pink nipple into his mouth. _

_"No! No, no, no," she wails._

_"You want me, little girl, or this pretty nipple wouldn't be poking up at me."_

_ Sarah fights harder as his hand lowers to the button at her waist. She struggles with more vigor and is able to pull her wrists from his hands. She pummels him with her fists. He pulls her close mashing her full chest against his strong one. He places his mouth against hers and forces his tongue into her mouth. She takes the opportunity to bite._

_He grunts in pain as he pulls slightly away from her. Sarah attempts to run past her attacker, but he seizes her quickly. He picks her up and slams her roughly onto the washer. _

_Her back immediately explodes in pain. _

_"I tried to be nice, but if you like it rough, I can play along."_

_Tears of pain and resignation fall freely from her beautiful green eyes. She closes them in hopes to block out what is sure to happen to her any second. _

_She hears the metal groves of his zipper and clenches internally._

_The loud noise of the door and footsteps above interrupt his assault. _

_"Sam! Where are you? I need help with these groceries," Anna called._

_"Looks like we have to wait. No worries, little girl, you can dream about me for the next week. I have a haul and will be gone until then. Keep your mouth shut."_

_He squeezes her breasts one more time and pinches her nipple once more. _

_"Clean yourself up. You look like a slut."_

_"Coming, Anna," he calls._

_He grabs his hard cock through his jeans and looks at Sarah one more time before he runs up the steps. _

_Sarah pulls the ripped blouse over her chest and attempts to wipe her tears._

Jareth is now fully aware of Sarah's plight. He can read minds when he wants, but this is the first time that he has felt connected to the feelings behind the thoughts of anyone.

_Frightened? I have never felt fear. _

His mind imagines a golden tether from his body to Sarah's sweet one.

Jareth will spend each moment making sure that Sarah remains safe.

Sarah's mind clears as she shakes the awful memory far and away from her. Sarah sees Sam look at her over Anna's shoulder. With wicked intent, his cruel eyes flash and Sarah knows that she will not remain untouched in this house.

Jareth is attuned to Sam's stare and his lip curls with malice.

His heart, once cold, has intertwined with hers. He wants her, but he knows that she will not leave the house without knowing that the children are adopted and that Anna can no longer take in children.

Jareth closes his eyes and the house phone rings. Anna answers the phone.

"Hello, yes. He is right here."

She hands the phone to Sam.

"Yes, Bob…but I just got back. I see. I'll be right there," he says as he hangs the phone back on the wall.

"No way. You just got back," Anna begins.

"I know, sweetheart, but it is a two week haul and paying top dollar. I can't pass it up," he pulls her into his strong arms.

"I'll bring you back a present," he says as he kisses the top of her head.

"Be safe, "Anna calls as he walks out the door.

Sam stops in the edge of the doorway out of Anna's view, but within Sarah's eyesight. He grabs his bulge once more and looks at Sarah. He mouths the words…_Soon._

Jareth immediately follows him, thinking Sarah is safe.

He transforms into his owl form and flies high and wide while reading the thoughts, minds, and temperaments of the people below. He searches into the dark of night, looking for the perfect families for Sarah's charges

By morning and first light, he has found families for all of the children. In dreams, he plants the incessant desire for them to go to _Collingsworth House_ and adopt these children. Each family is suited to the specific child's needs. His heart swells at the happiness that Sarah will feel as she kisses the children for the last time as they begin their new lives safe away from mean and neglectful Anna.

He is tired, but his heart also sinks at the thought of Sarah feeling so alone after the children leave. He has two more stops. He compels the social worker to expedite the adoptions. He has performed an extensive background check, for a state background check does not take full measure of a soul as Jareth has done. He must do one more thing for Sarah. He has found a nice childless couple that will welcome Sarah and her dog. He must plant the desire in their heads. He must rest, but a minute. Exhausted, he perches on a limb for just a minute and then he dreams of Sarah as his lids close.

Back at _Collingsworth House_, Sarah is elated as inexplicably wonderful families arrive to begin the adoption process. All of the children will have homes, even Tommy.

Tommy meets the Greens for the first time this day. Mr. and Mrs. Green look at the deplorable conditions at the home. Both awoke this morning with a song in their hearts, a song which called for a son. Neither spoke as they hurriedly dressed and drove. As they entered the home, a sullen boy sat on the steps. He has red hair and freckles.

Not knowing why they are drawn to this boy, they inquire with Anna.

"Sure. His parents are dead. He's been with me for 10 years. I'll start the paperwork for the weekend visit. I'll have to call his social worker," Anna says, a little perplexed at the interest in the children today. She moves into the other room to make the calls.

"I won't go with them! I am not a puppy," Tommy yells.

Mrs. Green knew that this boy belonged with them. He was beautiful, he was full of life. Since their son died 3 years ago, their lives had stopped, the light no longer shone. She knew that this boy could bring the light back into their lives, not a replacement for Davey, but a way to honor his memory. Mrs. Green sat on the step and waited. She knew that Tommy, her son, needed to choose them.

Tommy soon became curious about the pretty lady that wanted to take him to her house.

"We know you are not a puppy," she said over her shoulder.

He sat on the step behind her.

"You could just come and try out our house. If you aren't happy there, we can help you find a family while you stay with us."

Tommy's heart soars with hope. Hope left him a few years ago. He was never picked by the people that came here. Younger kids came, he stayed. He moves to the step next to Mrs. Green.

"My name is Ella and this is my husband, Ted."

Ted moves forward and holds his hand out to the redheaded boy. Something about the strong handshake makes Tommy feel safe. Ella cannot control herself and pulls a stiff Tommy into her arms.

"O.k.," Tommy says nodding his head.

_**Flash Forward**_

_It will take a long time for Tommy to feel wanted and safe at the Greens' home. One day, many years after that day, as Tommy graduates from college, he asks his mom and dad why they picked him._

"_As soon as I saw you, I knew. You were placed there just to help us heal. After we lost Davey, we were lost too. We needed you so much more than you needed us," his mom said._

_Tommy's dad pulls his family into his arms._

"_As soon as I saw you sitting there on the steps, I thought 'that's my son.' I saw you and I knew that you are my son. And that is all that mattered," his dad said._

_**Flash Forward Ends**_

When Jareth awakens, it is again deep in the dark night. Somehow he has slept all through the day and into the swell of dark. He will place the thoughts into Sarah's new parents tomorrow night. He must check on her. And off he flies with a rustle of feather.

A little earlier, back at _Collingsworth House_, Sarah relives the happy day and prays that the children will be forever happy. She is unaware of the invisible entity working magic to better the lives around her. She was elated to overhear the lazy social worker telling Anna that her license to care for foster children is to be revoked. She also learned that _Collingsworth House_ would be closed forever.

Somehow, no one came to adopt her, but she knew that she was too old. She waited for Anna to drink herself to sleep. Sarah took a quick nap, soon she and Merlin would leave this place and look for their own place in the world. Her dreams were of an owl soaring, not in hunt, but in freedom.

She is startled awake as a hand drenched with diesel clamps down on her mouth. Her eyes pop open and see Sam.

"Thought I would be gone for a week, little girl? Well, we are going for a ride. Don't worry Anna's drunk and Merlin is what you call subdued."

Sarah sees her fluffy beautiful, Merlin, lifeless with his throat slashed, blood already thickening into pools on her bedroom floor. Her heart pounding frantically, her heart cries for the one constant in her life.

A pain erupts in Jareth's chest and he falls from flight, plummeting toward the earth. His heart clenches as his wing span stretches. _Sarah. _

Sam jerks Sarah to his body and uses a rope to tie her arms and legs. He gags her with a handkerchief. She fights, but he easily throws her body over his shoulder. He slaps her ass through her jeans and laughs at her fierce struggle.

He carries her to his waiting diesel truck and places her in the cab.

"You are in for a treat tonight, little girl. I'm gonna make you a woman."

Sarah's anxiety rises as the bumps in the road bounce her body. She is not sure how long the ride has been, but she feels the truck slow. Sam parks the truck and pulls her out of the cab and places her over his shoulder. He carries her into a cabin which looks to be in a deserted area.

"Want to play along? Or do I need to keep you tied. I like it both ways," he laughs as he sees anger, not fear in her eyes, "Your eyes can be so cruel, little girl. I almost feel sorry for you, tonight's gonna hurt like hell for you."

He ties her face up and spread eagled to a four poster bed. He pulls out a large bowie knife and begins cutting her clothes away from her body. He pulls the cloth out of her mouth.

"Scream, little girl, there is no one to hear you. My, oh my, I thought those titties of yours were perfect, but look at that sweet pussy."

She turns her head as he drags the point of his knife from her chest to her flat belly.

"We are going to have a whole lot of fun tonight."

He leans down and pulls her nipple into his mouth. His fingers dip between her folds and find dryness.

"I don't need you wet."

He begins to remove his clothes. His hard cock seems monstrous to her eyes, never having seen a grown man.

"I like how your pretty little twat has very little hair, even with all that dark hair on your head. I was expecting a massive bush."

He places his face between her thighs and his hot tongue flicks out to lick between her folds. He rises atop her outstretched legs and takes his prick in his hand. She looks at him fully as she prepares for the intrusion of her body.

"Scream, little girl, it's gonna hurt like hell," he smiles into her steadfast face.

As he begins to lower into her, his prick touches the entrance of her passage.

A thunderous crash interrupts his descent, Sarah's eyes see the glittering shards of glass from the window fall like snow around them. She feels the cold of the autumn night against her bare flesh. She closes her eyes to protect them from the sharp glass. She feels a warmth flutter over her body and the weight of Sam lifted from her. She is waiting to feel stinging pain as the glass cuts her body, the feeling never comes.

She opens her eyes and it appears that time has frozen as the shards remain suspended in air. She sees a man punching Sam as he throws his body against the wall of the cabin. The man rushes to her body and throws himself over her as the glass rains around them. He blows into the air and the shards turn into white feathers.

The nearness of the man and her confusion, cloud her head. The man with the intent eyes.

"Sleep, Sarah, you are safe," he says with a nod.

Her eyes blur as the feathers continue to descend upon her.

Jareth quickly unties her and gathers her into his arms. He snaps his fingers and a soft, silken robe of green materializes. He wraps her sacredly in the silk such as a saint's relic.

He brushes her hair from her face and picks her up. He waves his hand and they travel to _Collingsworth House_ once more. He lies her on the bed and moves to the dog, Merlin. He waves his hand once more and the spilled sanguine life source returns to the canine's body.

Merlin stands and moves to Jareth's side, recognizing him as friend. Jareth places her in a protective bubble and leaves to clean up the mess. He waves his hand, leaving Sam in shambles, but repairs the cabin. He attempts to wipe his mind of Sarah and the events leading up to this night. However, as strong as his fae magic seems, Sam's mind is so twisted that it not completely wiped. Jareth attempts to make as much of the events disappear from Sam's mind as he can.

Next, he returns to Sarah and lifts her sleeping frame. He calls Merlin to him and transports them to the home of the people he had chosen to take care of Sarah.

He blows through the door of the large home. The man stands in front of the woman to protect her.

"You can't just come in here."

Jareth waves his hand once more. A look comes over the man's face.

"Sarah's home, darling. You can put her in her room upstairs."

Jareth glides past the couple and takes her up the stairs.

"Merlin," he calls and the fluffy dog bounds up the steps.

Jareth places her in a clean bedroom. He pulls the comforter down and slides her in between the sheets. He strokes her face and the skin is so soft and supple, more so than the exquisite silk of the robe.

Sarah's eyes open and see her savior in full light. He has spiky blond hair and his eyes with contrasting hues of brown and blue, focus on her. His hand is on her cheek.

"What happened? Oh no, Merlin," she cries.

He captures her salty tear with his fingertip. He spins it into a bubble in his hand as he calls Merlin to the bed.

"How? Who are you?"

"It matters not, sweet Sarah, you are far too young and good to become involved in such affairs with me."

He cannot keep himself from cupping her face and tilting her chin. She does not know his name or how he came to save her. The pulsating heart within her breast seems to find a rhythm matching his own.

The flick of her tongue against her lip makes caution fade as his lips gravitate to her. First softly, as wind through feathers, his silken lips caress hers. She purses her lips as his tongue slips evenly into her mouth. Her tongue finds the rhythm of the dance as the kiss deepens.

Jareth has been with many beauties in his long life, his heart has never felt as if in flight, nor his loins burn in protest as he attempts to withdraw from her dulcet lips. He will keep her safe from harm and he knows the rules of the Underground. One of the earth and one of the Underground can never be.

Her eyes are misted in passion and her lips wet with his kiss. He holds her shoulders to push away, but the creaminess of her perfect shoulders begs him to pull her to him once more.

_Laws be damned, _he thinks as his lips seizes hers again. The perfect kiss deepens from a blaze to an inferno. Jared's mind urges him to return to sanity. He finishes the kiss into a sweet goodbye. He will not be selfish, she will remain safe.

Jareth begins to spin her tear bubble into a picture. Sarah refuses to look at the bubble, her eyes see him only.

"You hath earned new parents tonight, Sarah. Tomorrow you will awake and all will be well."

"They are not my parents. I have questions, what is your name? Who are you? How…"

"Shhhh, my sweet. I am Jareth. You shall soon forget."

He waves his hands and swirls as he moves the bubble between his hands in an effort to distract her. The bubble formed from her tear shows scenes of Sarah with her new family, slowly replacing old memories with fabricated ones.

She begins to drift away to sleep, still dreaming of the free owl in flight. Jareth touches her resting face and pets Merlin on his glossy head.

"Merlin, watch her and keep her safe."

He runs to the open window and jumps, feathers quickly forming on his back, as wings spread, he flies home to the Underground.

In the morning, Sarah awakens with no memory of Sam, _Collingsworth House_, or Jared. Jared in his own realm, believing that he has mended all issues and that Sarah will remain invulnerable in her memory loss, did not yet understand the bond that had formed between them. Loves enters without softness when it is the love of the ages, it enters with violent strength. Their love will transcend all.

As she wakes, she smells the pancakes on the griddle that her parents are making for her. Sarah rolls over in her bed petting her dog. His tongue laps out to lick her hand. Her other hand is clutching something. She opens her hand and a long white feather floats from her slender fingers to the floor.

As the feather slips away, her memories rush forward. She remembers all. She picks the feather up tenderly between her fingers.

"Jareth," she whispers.

Jareth has just crawled into his bed as his chest tightens in response to her whisper. He can hear her, sense her through time and realms. He sits up in his bed and contemplates what action he must take. His Sarah, it seems would not be easily dissuaded. And even though he knew that it would only bring heartache and danger to Sarah, his heart ascends to a higher plane as hope floats just beyond his reach.

_Memories subside into the present, as the effect of the jalandra root wanes. Jareth reaches to his bedside for more of the root._


End file.
